The Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) and Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Radiation Chemistry: Radiation Driven Processes in Physics, Chemistry, Biology, and Industry, is the premier small- format meeting focused on the chemical and physical science of ionizing radiation since 1953. It will be held at Proctor Academy in Andover, NH from July 28 - Aug 3, 2012. No other meeting in North America does a better job of, i] fostering the interchange of knowledge on radiation effects, and ii] catalyzing the translation of basic radiation discoveries into industrial/medical applications. The GRS, which is organized, run, and attended, only by graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, is held 1 day prior to the GRC. There will be 4 sessions encompassing a minimum of 4 topics selected to complement and augment the topics presented during the GRC. The GRC is organized, and run by established scientists, but attend by both the established and young scientists. The 9 topics for the GRC are: From Energy Absorption to Disease, Biodosimetry after a Radiological Incident, Track Structure and Low Energy Electrons, Free Radical Processes in DNA and Proteins, Irradiated Polymers for Industrial/ Medical Applications, Space Radiation Chemistry/Biology, Nuclear Power and Waste Management, Nanoparticles and Surface Interfaces, and the Young Investigator session. It is anticipated that, i] the GRS will be attended by 60 graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, and ii] the GRC will be attended by at least 90 established scientists plus the 60 graduate students and postdoctoral fellows who attended the GRS. This proposal requests $5000 from the NCI to provide the registration fee and travel support for 7 of the graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to attend the GRS, and $10,000 for the GRC registration fee of these 7 graduate students and postdoctoral fellows, plus partial support for 4 of the established scientists who will serve as Chairs/Speakers/Discussion Leaders in the sessions of the GRC. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Gordon Research Seminar and Gordon Research Conference on Radiation Chemistry: radiation driven processes in physics, chemistry, biology, and industry meets July 18 - 23, 2010 at the Proctor Academy in Andover, NH. Focused on the science of ionizing radiation, it will attract leading researchers and talented young investigators. It is widely recognized as one of the most effective meetings available with respect to exploiting discoveries made in physics, chemistry, and biology to advance applications of radiation in the biomedical and industrial sciences.